Fluch der Karibik 4 eine Parodie
by greyasyesterday
Summary: Dieses Geschichtlein spielt in der Vergangenheit und will gerne amüsant sein. Kein Pairing.


_So ma was kleines von mir. Vielleicht wird dieses Kap. mal fortgesetzt aber schaut es als kleinen (hoffentlich) witzigen Einteiler an. Es hat einige Insider drinn, einen musste ich sogar rausnehmen :)_

_Lg. Adanos _

* * *

**Fluch der Karibik 4 **

_1. Szene_

Aus der Totalen sieht man ein Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln, dass im absolut spiegelglatten Meerwasser treibt, nirgends ist Land in Sicht; kein anderes Schiff und auch keinen Kraken.

_Kamerazoom langsam zum Bug des Schiffs_

Man hört eine Piepsige Stimme: „Yo, ho, YO, HO, Ä PÄÄIRÄÄTS LEIF FOR MII!!!" singen.

_Kamera zoomt noch näher_

Man erkennt einen kleinen Jungen von etwa 13 Jahren der die Arme ausgebreitet hat und aus seinem mit gelben Zähnen gesäumtem Mund erklingt die scheussliche Melodie, während der Wind seine Haare hyper-cool herumwirbelt.

_#Moment, wenn die See spiegelglatt ist, kann wohl auch kein Wind wehen.#_

Dies fällt auch dem Käptain des Schiffes auf, er tritt auf den kleinen Jungen zu und berührt ihn an der Schulter. Der (Junge) dreht sich erschrocken um und durch diese abrupte Bewegung fällt ihm der Hut vom Kopf und sogleich wird er vom (nichtvorhandenen) Wind durch die Luft getragen und fällt drei Schiffslängen hinter dem Schiff ins Wasser.

„PAPAA, II WILL MEI HUUT ZURÜÜCK!!!"

Doch in diesem Moment fährt ein Rumpeln durch das Schiff und ein unheilvolles TamTamTam, TamTamTam, … erfüllt die Luft und auch das Wasser(?).

Während das Getrommel immer weiter anschwillt (nun durch ein Gewaltiges Orchester untermalt) erinnert sich die Natur an ihre Gesetze und Wellen setzen dem Wind entsprechend ein. Der Käptain rennt ängstlich erregt über das Deck und der Rest der Manschaft tut es ihm gleich. Einzig der kleine Junge rennt nicht ÄNGSTLICH erregt herum und im Gegensatz zum Rest der Crew hat er ein Ziel: Die Kapitänskajüte.

Dort angelangt eilt er zum Tisch. Auf dem Tisch steht eine Schale voller grüner Äpfel. Der Junge liebt Äpfel, genauso wie sein Vater, doch ebenjeniger lässt ihn nie einen davon kosten, weil er zu gierig ist. Aus diesem Grund ist es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass der Junge ein komplexes geistiges Problem hat. Doch bevor der Junge den ersten Apfel erreicht hat, durchfährt das Schiff ein Ruck, der die Schüssel vom Tisch stösst und alle Äpfel kullern zur Tür hinaus. Der Junge rennt schreiend hinterher, muss aber tatenlos zusehen, wie die Äpfel allesamt, bis auf einen, glücklich über Bord hüpfen.

Die Wellen sind mittlerweile schon etwa 9 Meter hoch und die Hälfte der Crew ist schon über Bord gefallen. Der Apfel rollt zum Bug des Hecks, der Junge hinterher, der Vater hinterher.

Der Junge bemerkte seinen Vater und beschleunigt seinen Schritt. Beide vollführen im selben Augenblick einen lange eingeübten Hechtsprung aus. Der Vater packt den Sohn an den Füssen und der Sohn packt den Apfel. Er packt jedoch daneben, weil der Apfel gleichermassen einen Hechtsprung vollführt und _im Zeitraffer_ vom Schiff ins Wasser fällt.

_Neeeiiin-Schreie vom Jungen_

Doch bevor der Apfel die Wasseroberfläche erreicht, erreicht diese den Apfel, weil gerade der Körper einer Monströsen Frau (mit dem Hut des kleinen Jungen auf dem Kopf) aus dem Boden (Wasser) geschossen kommt. _#Toller Satz!#_

Vater: „Oh nein, es ist Calypso! VERSCHONE UNS!! Ich flehe dich an."

Calypso lächelt seehr _cruel_!

„Wieso sollte ich?"

Sohn: „Ich will meinen AAAPFEEL!" deutet auf den grünen! Apfel in Calypsos linker Hand

Calypso: „Nun Kleiner, du gefällst mir. Ich werde dich verschonen."

Kleiner: „AAhAhhpfffehhl! _röchel_

Calypso: „Weißt du was? Ich stelle ich vor die Wahl. Entweder ich gebe dir den Apfel nicht"- NEEIN"-„ und ich lasse deinen Vater, das Schiff und die Crew am Leben. Oder wir machen das Ganze Invers." „HÄÄ?"

Calypso_entnervt_: „Dann sterben alle und du kriegst deinen Apfel."

Vater_ sehr ernsthaft besorgt_ : „Mein Sohn, wenn du dich für mich und gegen den Apfel entscheidest, dann verspreche ich dir, ich werde dir einen ganzen Scheffel voller Äpfel kaufen, savvy?"

Der Junge überlegt. Einen Scheffel Äpfel und niemand stirbt, oder JETZT einen Apfel _mjam_ und diejenigen, die ihm so viele Äpfel vorenthalten haben, werden es nie mehr tun können.

_#Man bedenke an dieser Stelle, dass der Junge ein sehr komplexes geistiges Problem hat.#_

Calypso zieht erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue nach oben.

SCHNITT

Hellgrüner Hintergrund

Dann erscheint die Titelschrift des Filmes:

PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 4

The curse of the green Apple

* * *

_Das Kapitel ist spielt in der Vergangenheit, früher als die erste Szene in FdK 1._

_ Ratet mal, wer der Junge ist... :D_

_Das Schiff, ist auch recht bekannt... _

_Also Tschüss! (mit review)_


End file.
